


Looking for a fic

by Christacharlie



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christacharlie/pseuds/Christacharlie
Summary: They go to a fair and Mickey wins Ian a Mickey Mouse, but it is a cheaply sewn fake one so they call it Mockey. It is full of angst in the best way.





	Looking for a fic

They go to a fair and Mickey wins Ian a Mickey Mouse, but it is a cheaply sewn fake one so they call it Mockey. It is full of angst in the best way.


End file.
